


【哈德】酒精作用

by soolim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolim/pseuds/soolim
Summary: 教授哈X学生德。有年龄操作和时代操作。未成年小龙的First time^ ^





	【哈德】酒精作用

注：巫师十七岁成年。

荒诞起自酒后。水果和蔬菜是在吧嗒一声落了门锁的响声后，从灰色环保袋的袋口滚出来的。被磕了叶的大白菜可怜地立在玄关过道的正中间，一颗尖嘴桃沿着不规则路线滚过来，撞到了他的皮鞋尖，又弹了回去，十六岁的男孩压在他的身上索吻。

他们脸快要贴着脸，酒气窜到了他的鼻子里，男孩用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖，有几下没找准位置，上嘴唇擦过了他的下嘴唇，留下了一团火。男孩的眼珠很漂亮，是灰蓝色的宝石。那双眼睛平时看人的时候，有自知的骄傲和优越，现在那里却带上了一点不自知的深情，还镀上了一层有质感的玻璃膜，亮堂堂的灯光和眼睛对面的他全都映在上面，好像隔着什么东西，轻轻一碰就会碎掉。

不知道在哭什么，偷跑去麻瓜酒吧喝酒的是他，被抓包以后不服气地跟在他身后回家的是他，喝醉了贴在他身上发疯的也是他，流眼泪的也是他。

Harry沉着声音喊了一声他的名字，没有回应，那双比自己小了一点的手依旧没停下来，自顾自地贴着有肌肉线条的腰身插进被皮带束缚的腰线以下，把藏在里面的黑衬衫的衣角揉得发皱——他每天从霍格沃茨下班之后，就换上自己的衣服回到他们在麻瓜世界的秘密居所，自从Draco说他穿衬衫好看之后，他就经常把自己的肌肉和漂亮性感的身材线条藏在衬衣底下，黑色的或白色的。

他们都硬了，互相抵着对方。Harry抓住了Draco的小臂，在指尖触碰到内裤边之际把他作恶的手扯了出来。Draco的两个手腕被抓在一起，他的脚后跟停着一个橙子，所以他没有被推开。但下一秒他的脚就悬空了，Harry跨了两三个大步就能把他放进柔软的沙发里。

原本服服帖帖的齐刘海被大幅度的动作给弄乱了，一些胡乱地搭在额前，一些向后仰去。红晕覆在白皙的脸庞上，那看起来像是多云洁白的天空骤然出现绯红的晚霞，是一种突兀的美感。Harry捂了捂他的额头，语气有些无奈：“好好待着，我给你弄醒酒汤。”

Draco立马手脚并用地不让他走，搂着他脖子抬眼看他：“醒酒汤是什么，麻瓜们的醒酒魔药吗？我才不要喝。”

“我以为你已经对麻瓜的东西没那么抵触了。”Harry停下要走的脚步，转而专注地扯着小孩的裤子，心不在焉地回应他的话。

Draco喉咙里发出了一声模糊的音节，像是在撒娇。Harry又亲了亲他凑上来的嘴唇，让那里又重新覆上了光泽。每当这个时候Harry就很想笑，所有人都见过Draco平时高高在上的样子，他骄傲又恶劣，意气风发又无法无天。

——但他们一定没见过Draco像现在这样，红着眼角和鼻子来索要爱。

说实话就连Harry也很少见，当年Draco向他告白的时候强势得不容拒绝，在一起后Draco甚至不常叫他的教名，还是把Potter挂在嘴边，就算是只有他们两人在一起时也不例外，说在意其实也不是很在意，Harry把这当成是他们之间的小情趣，他知道他在Draco那儿是最特殊的，他有这个自信。

青春期的男孩总是有许多无处发泄的精力，而Harry不过也只不过是一个未到而立的血气方刚的男人，但他们在一起的两年多，Harry胯下那东西只是感受过Draco细软的掌心，娇嫩的大腿内侧，以及温热的口腔——是的，强大的救世主连自制力强得惊人——因为他的男孩还未成年。倒不是说他有多高尚多传统，他只是舍不得，Draco连大腿被火热的性器磨破皮都会痛得止不住地掉眼泪。有好几次Draco坐着他身上扭动身子，那个他从未开拓过的隐蔽的地方蹭过他的顶端，他得花上十几秒钟平复自己想要操进去的欲望。

Draco的下半身被脱光了，上身还整齐地穿着校服衬衣，只有扣在脖子上的绿银相间的领带歪到了一边。衬衫的白边堪堪遮住他的大腿根，却又遮不住什么，反而被那立起来的正吐着水的小东西给沾湿了一块。

Harry把他握在手里，揉着顶端的指腹上面有一层茧，刮得Draco很舒服，没忍住叫了一声，是压抑着的急促的，音调很高，有点甜，像女孩子，Harry知道他现在很舒服，因为紧接着的一声喟叹把他的头发根都叫麻了。Harry笑了笑，一边不留情地撸动，一边重新伏上去，用空着的另一只手帮Draco调正了领带，说：“这是柯南的变声器吗？哪个才是你真正的声音？”

或许早就应该习惯，但十六岁的男孩每当被除了自己之外的人触碰那个晦涩的地方，还是敏感得不停颤抖。当顶端那个会射出精液的小孔被不属于自己的温度包裏，被坏心眼地又抠又揉的时候，整个宇宙都因为那一颗炽热火球的爆炸而毁灭了，一颗一颗小小尘埃漂浮在空中，漂在他的周身。他觉得很幸福，笑了起来，扬起的唇角触碰到一粒欲望因子，他的腰身变得更柔软了,整个人都快陷进黑色坐垫和沙发背构成的直角中，好像稍不留神就会从那一条黑色的细缝中溜走。

Draco不知道柯南是谁，也没有兴趣，更没有空去回答这个问题，他只想叫，很大声的呻吟。可是温柔的男人——他们的黑魔法防御课教授——他的恋人Harry Potter俯下身贴上他的嘴唇，把那一声声扰民的叫喊全都堵进两个人湿热又色情的吻里，手伸到他的后颈，轻轻搓了搓他已经浸出了汗的发尾，那里像是有什么按钮，他一碰，Draco就射了出来。

Harry把他射出来的东西全数抹上他的小腹，又用指尖去沾它们，像挠痒痒一样在上面划来划去。Draco抵不住痒，笑得一缩一缩，腿不由自主地夹着Harry的腰。

Draco半眯着眼仰起脖子感受着锁骨处的皮肤被吮吸和啃咬，揽着Harry脖子的其中一只手松了开来，擦过沙发的边缘垂到地上，去够地面上的魔杖。他把魔杖轻握在手中，嘴里嘟囔了一句，一支管状物体不知道从哪个角落里向他们飞来，未成年的巫师此时此刻实在没办法专注地施法，控制不好力度的结果就是Harry被砸得吃痛地叫了一声。

Harry停下了戏弄Draco乳尖的手，转而伸向背后捞过了砸在他身上的物件。

一支麻瓜产的润滑剂。

Harry有些愣神，以至于他又停下了胯间摩擦的动作，他看向Draco，不知道自己的眼神该是疑惑还是兴奋，可能两者都有。

Draco和他对视了一眼又移开眼神，抿起了嘴，那两抹晚霞更红更艳了，却没那么突兀了，因为他整个脸的其他地方都泛起了微弱的粉红。

“听着，我已经不是小孩子了，我还有三个月就成年了。”Draco丢下魔杖，抬手比了个三。

“三个月足以让一个怀孕的母亲的肚子从平坦变成隆起。”Harry把玩着手上的润滑剂。

“我才不会怀孕！”Draco大喊，随即发现自己搞错了重点，又愤愤地说，“我是说，三个月其实并没有那么长，我已经约等于一个成年人了。”

见Harry只是直勾勾地盯着自己，Draco觉得自己有些胸闷，不知是不是喝了太多酒的缘故，体内那股灼热的热流冲撞着他的脑神经和喉咙，使得他不管不顾地叫了起来：“收起你那该死的仪式感！你很清楚我们两个都想要的是什么！”

Harry笑了起来，很想反驳他那不是因为什么仪式感，但是他什么也没说出来，因为他确实想要，而现在他的男孩主动邀请他了。

Harry将润滑剂塞进Draco的怀里，把他抱进房间，放在那张柔软的双人床上。

Draco把润滑剂往后抛给Harry后整个人就埋在被子里哼哼，然后身后结实的手臂圈住他的胯，把他整个人往后拖了拖，屁股直接撞到了身后人的勃起，尾骨恰好磕在皮带的金属环上，疼得他短促地吸了一口气。Harry连忙伸手去帮他揉，揉着揉着就揉进了臀缝里，他知道里面有一个紧实的小洞，待会儿就要和他见面了。

“我猜你忘了我们有润滑咒这个魔法。”他已经挤出一大坨润滑剂了，却还是要贴着Draco的后背，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，装模作样地问他。

他看见Draco微微侧头瞥了他一眼，又转回头去，鼻尖蹭了蹭枕头，整个人好像静止了，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼，寂静长达两分钟，而后，才支支吾吾地轻声说：“我觉得……嗯……我想慢一点。”

撅着屁股被Harry用手指插的时候，Draco其实已经酒醒了一大半，校服被丢在床下，他开始后悔为什么忘了有润滑咒这种东西——Harry没说错，他刚刚确实是忘了。那冰凉的润滑剂和跃动着火苗的指尖在他的肠道里汇融交织，奇妙的混沌感一点一点地侵蚀他的脑子，又像被一根钩子钩住了脑神经，逼迫他清醒地看看现实。

他把脸闷在枕头里，呻吟透过去被棉花打散，又闷闷地传出来。

Draco说：“我才十六岁。”

这个小孩实在是坏透顶了，刚刚不让人走的时候，扭着腰蹭他身上那个硬邦邦的地方，像不给糖就捣乱的孩子-样，仿佛不如他所愿地脱掉他的裤子，就会耍赖般地一整夜都要当一只树袋熊，口齿不清地说着不知道哪里听来的荤话，说自己已经约等于一个成年人，让他快点插进来射给他。现在却把闷着的脸解放了出来，侧着脸无力地靠着枕头，有些消瘦的脸颊居然被压出一团显眼的柔软，映着和肤色形成强烈对比的鲜艳的红，像是被涂了春药逼良为娼的小男孩。还带上了若有若无的哭腔，提醒身后的人，他才十六岁，还是未成年。

“提前给你的十七岁生日礼物。”Draco用食指和中指并在一起按压他的内壁让他放松，滑腻的润滑油被他骨节分明的手指带出来又送回去，在周遭留下一圈白沫。

“成年那天就不送了吗？”Draco的声音懒懒的，好像是终于从痛苦中找到了享受的感觉，肠道像呼吸一样有规律绞着外来的手指。

Harry把Draco撑在身前的一只手拉过来，放在嘴边轻轻吻了吻，说：“你想的话，我就送。”

语毕毫无预兆地插进了第三根手指，骤然把好不容易适应异物的甬道又塞得满满当当，Draco仰着头叫了一声， 不由自主地缩了缩，三根手指在他身体里心急地只搅动了几下，他就听见手指从他后面离开发出的淫靡的响声，紧接着是金属扣被解开,皮带被抽出时摩擦布料的声音,他的臀尖被轻轻拍了拍，像是在预告些什么。

他的屁股紧紧贴着滚烫的胯，比手指还要满的东西进来了，一进来就到了最深的地方。Draco情不自禁地按了按自己的小腹，好像在害怕平坦的那里会被撞破一样，求他轻一点。

Harry压在他身上一下一下地贯穿他，亲他的蝴蝶骨和脊骨，还不忘揉捏他的胸口。

小孩子学东西学得很快，Draco已经学会了用后面获得快乐，学会了抬着屁股迎合Harry的节奏,爽得连耳朵尖都在颤抖。时不时因为身后忽然猛烈起来的冲撞而差点撞到床头，Harry伸过手来轻柔地护住他的脑袋，脑子混沌的Draco差点以为这只温柔的手不属于身后那个正在狂操他的教授。

Harry用拇指指腹揉了揉Draco的额头，低声问他疼不疼，语气像平时穿着围裙问今天做的菜喜不喜欢一样平和，只是有些低沉和沙哑，像还在抑制着什么的捕猎前的野兽。

Draco摇了摇头，他把手覆上额头那只手的手背，抓起它转换了姿势变成十指相扣。

Draco说：“全都给我吧。”

十六岁男孩的语气听起来有些雀跃，有些少年独有的天真，不仅藏着期待，还藏着海那么大的爱意。

人总是会被隐秘的东西吸引，Harry想起当初第一次面对着Draco不为人知的这一面，明白了什么叫痴迷。他光裸的身体，身体上的吻痕——那些粉色的紫红色的吻痕，和腰上被紧紧掐过的痕迹，那个从来没有人见过的现在正被自己狠狠开拓的小洞，到了明天，就会全部被藏在纯白色的校服衬衫和宽大的校袍之下，再用斯莱特林专属的领带束起来，谁也不会看见的，他的教授们、他的魁地奇队友们、他在学校里的拥护者们都不会。谁也不会知道的。

他们之间的爱，也不会有人发现的。


End file.
